creativityunleashedfandomcom-20200215-history
2 Years Later
This story takes place in 2008. Chapter 1: 2 Years Emma's POV Dear Dad; I have so much to tell you. Where should I start....Oh yeah. We're all doing good. Jordan is a happy little 2 year old. She sometimes asks when you're coming home. I guess she don't understand death yet. Gage is a healthy (healthier) 6 year old now. Mitch is designing robots like always. He's still the same 8 year old. Alex and Ali are still the same 10 year old twins you knew. They still wear the same clothes (sometimes), and talk at the same time. I guess somethings never change. Tori is a normal 13 year old. She loves to read like you did. She's very smart, but is very quiet. Garret...wow, where do I start with him? He's 19 now, is in college (engineering, of course), and owns his own house (more like rents an apartment). Mom is....well, mom. She misses you alot. We all do. What about me? I'm just a normal 15 year old. There's not much to it. I miss you. ''-Emma'' P.S. Tell Lisa we miss and love her. Tyler too. I sighed, putting my pen down. Lisa was my older sister. She lived in New Mexico with her two kids and Tyler, her husband, when dad died, so she couldn't come. A few months ago, Lisa, Tyler, and the kids came to visit. One day, Tyler was killed in a shooting. A few days later, Lisa was walking home, when, someone hit her with a car. A hit and run. A fatal hit and run. She was only 22, and had two loving kids. So, now, we're taking care Landon, 3 years old, and Lily, 18 months. I looked at the clock. 7:31. Crap! I jumped up, grabbed my backpack, and ran out the door. @3:10@ I sit there, reading Maximum Ride, when someone walked in front of me. I looked up, and regreted it. There stood Kiana, Abby, and Jadie, my worst enemies. "Do you need something?" I asked, my voice as hard as stone. Kiana glared at me. She was 4'9"(and in 9th grade, go figure), but the leader of this group. "Why is everyone sorry for you? So, your dad died, big whoop." "At least my dad didn't spam hundreds of farmers out of millions of dollars." Kiana's smooth, Asian face was bright red with anger. "How do we know you're not lying? Your dad could be alive. You never know. Your whole sob stories could be fake. And you believe in God. I mean, who does that?" I turned and glared at her. "You think I'd lie about that? That I'd lie about my dad and my sister dying, and my brother suffering? My dad was taken away from his family. My older sister was taken away from her toddlers because someone envied her, and he had to take her life. My brother can never be like a normal little kid because of cancer. Yes, sometimes, I praise God. Other times, I wonder 'Why God? Why us? Why them?'. You girls just don't understand. You're just rich brats." Jadie rolled her eyes, "What's wrong, ya baby?" I turned to her, "Imagine one day you wake up and your dad is dead. Your mom's part-time job at JCPennys isn't enough to pay bills. Soon, your mom gets 4 jobs, and you never see her. Before you make fun of me, imagine yourself in my shoes." The bell ring, and walked towards my brother's car.'' I hate those girls.'' Chapter 2: Promises Emma's POV I sit silently in the car as Garett drove. He glanced sideways at me. "So....how was school?" He asked. "Just great." I mumbled. Eery silence fulled the car. "How long are you staying?" I asked him. "'Til mom's off, which is around 10." I sighed. Because of mom's job, Garett took care of all us. Especially Gage. Garett stayed home with Gage 'til 10, than went to work. He left work at 1 and took care of Gage some more. What 'bout college? He took it online. "Where's the others?" I asked, just noticing there were no annoying little kids in the back. "They rode the bus." When we walked in, the little were all gathered in the living room. Tori was reading some new book she got at the library on the couch, Mitch was sound asleep on the floor (Tori problaby dumped him off the couch), Alex was watching some cartoon on Nick, Ali was knitting a pink blanket, Jordan was playing with her dolls, and Gage was......... "Hey, where's Gage?" I asked. Jordan looked at me with solemn hazel eyes. "I tryed waking him up, but he wouldn't get up. I tryed poking him and everything." I walked to Gage's room, and opened the door slowly. "Gage?" "Hmm?" I walked in and shut the door. I sat on his bed, and rubbed his back. Gage sniffed. "Gage? What's wrong?" I asked, softy. He sat up and hugged me tight. "Emma...I...I don't know...I'm..I'm just," He dropped his voice to a whisper, "Scared." I hugged him tighter. "Oh Gage. It's ok if your scared. I'm scared too." "What if I die? I don't want to die yet." He sobbed. "You won't die. You're too strong to die." He looked up at me with big blue eyes. "I am? So, make me a promise." "What kind of promise?" "Promise me that some day I'll be healthly. That everyone will be healthly." I rubbed the back of my neck. "Gage that's a big promise-" Gage glared at me. I sighed. "Gage Jon Van Erdewyk, you are one demanding little boy." I took a deep breathe, "I promise you your cancer will leave and you'll be healthly. And that someday, cancer will be cured." Gage smiled at me big. I smiled back and rolfed his hair (which was growing back slowly). I stood up and walked out. "Come out when your ready, ok?" I grabbed my backbag, and walked to the room that I shared with Landon and Lily (my nephew and niece). I sit at the desk, and started homework. "So, are you going to keep that promise?" I heard a voice say. I turned and screamed. Chapter 3: Friends Emma's POV Daren fell to the ground, laughing. I glared at him and yelled, "What the hell are you doing here?!" "I'm visiting my best friend, duh. But that was funnier than hell!" He continued to laugh. I walked over to him and back handed him. "You idiot!" I screamed, continuing to back hand him, "Don't scare me like that! You know I have anemia and anxiety problems, and You're. Not. Helping!" Daren grabbed my hand, laughing, "Jeez, calm down, Em. It was just a joke." "A joke? A joke?! That's what you call a joke?! You scared me to death!" Daren put his hands up in defeated, chuckling softly. I brushed my blonde bangs out of my eyes, a hand on my chest, trying to calm my heart. "So, why did you come here?" I said, gritting my teeth, trying to stop from strangling him. "Well, me, Chauncey, and Randi (A/N: Randi's a girl) are going to the football game in Des Moines, and I wanted to ask if you want to go." I sighed, "I can't go. Since Garett's going, I need to take care of the little kids." Daren groaned, "Can't you just get a babysitter? You know? Just for this time?" I shook my head, "Nope. Sorry Daren." He sighed, "Well, ok. See ya Monday." He jumped out the window as I said, "See ya." I sighed as I finished math (-_-). I heard tiny footsteps outside the door and smiled. Landon throw open the door, smiling. "Emma!" He screamed, running towards me. I picked him up and hugged him. "Hey, Lan. Where's your sister?" I asked, sitting him on my lap. "Lily awwwww wet! She take bath now." Landon giggled. "How did she get wet?" "I push her in puddle." I laughed, "Landon, we don't push people in puddles." Landon smiled and yawned. "Looks like it's bedtime." I said, glancing at the clock.'' 9:00? Wow, math is not my subject.'' Landon crawled into my bed (he has his own bed in the room but choses to sleep in mine), and, almost like magic, was fast asleep. I yawned, walking out of the room. i walked in Tori and Mitch's room, finding Mitch fixing his toy robot, and Tori reading. "Guys, lights out at 10, 'k?" I said. "Sure." Mitch mumbled. "Whatever." Tori muttered. I rolled my eyes, closing the door. I passed my room, and walked into Mom/Jordan/Gage's room. Jordan slept in the bed with mom, but since mom hasn't home, it was her bed. I found Jordan's bed empty. I turned on the lights, but shut them off quickly, a sweet smile on my face. Jordan laid in Gage's bed, fast asleep, with his arms around her and a smile on her face. Gage was asleep and was smiling too. I shut the door softly and walked the bathroom to found Garett drying Lily's hair. I smirked when I noticed Garett's shirt was soaked. "Have fun?" I asked. Garett glared at me, but chuckled, "Shut up." "Here you go," Garett said, handing me Lily and walking out, "She's your problem now." "Your so much help, Garett." I yelled after him. I carried Lily to our room and laid her in her bed. After dressing in my pajamas, I walked in the kitchen, and opened the pill cabinet. I grabbed my pills, and swallowed two iron pills without water. I blinked back tears. I'm never going to get used to this. I yelled downstairs, "Alex! Ali! Time for bed!" They both groaned. "Come on!" Alex yelled "Another hour! Please?" Ali added. "No! Bedtime!" "Fine." They said. "You too, Tori and Mitch!" "Fine!" They yelled back. I sighed.'' I love my job''. Chapter 4: Trip to The Hospital Emma's POV: June 24th, 2008 I woke up the next day to Landon patting my face. "Lan, what are you doing?" I asked, sitting up. "I try to wake you up." He said, running a hand through his wavy brown hair. I looked at the clock. 10:30? Damn, it's Saturday! We have church! '' "Why didn't mom wake me up?!" I asked, jumping up, and dressing in my favorite sundress. I got Lily and Landon dressed quickly, and walked out of my room. I yelled for the other kids to wake up, and to my surpise, they came out, dressed and ready to go. When, I went to grab the milk from the fridge, I saw a note. I grabbed it and read silently: ''Kids, Sorry for not waking you up, but Gage wasn't feeling the best, so I took him to the doctor's. Garett should be there soon, but if he's not, then Emma, you'll need to drive them here. I'll be home soon, I promise. Love, Mom Jordan pulled on my dress, and I turned to her. "Is Gage and momma ok?" She asked. "Yeah, they're ok, but we need to get to church, now." We piled into the car, and Mitch yelled, "Role call!" "Emma." I said, rolling my eyes. "Tori." "Mitch. Of course." "Alex. And I'm here Monday through Friday." "Ali!!!!!!" "Jordan!" "Landon!" Because Lily was learning to talk, Landon and Jordan screamed, "Lily!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" "Ok, we're ready." I said, backing out of the driveway. ~6:00 P.M; or just later that night~ I sit on my computer, typing stories on Creativity Unleashed wiki, and Percy Jackson Fanfiction Wiki, and making my characters on Camp Half-Blood Role Playing wiki. All of this was trying to help me take my mind off of Gage, and why he wasn't home yet. Garett opened my door, "Mom's home." I raced out of my room, just as my mom walked in.....without Gage. Mom held his favorite blanket. "Mom where's Gage?" asked Garett. Mom leaned against the door, and shook with silent sobs. "Mom?" I asked, wrapping my arm around her shoulder, "Where's Gage? What's wrong?" "He's...he's," She finally said, "...he's...g-g-gone." Garett froze. My heart stopped and I held my breath. "W-what?" She looked at me with sad, hollow blue eyes, "Gage....Gage died." I backed away from my mom, a memory flashing in front of my eyes. ' ' "No," I whispered, softly, "He can't." "He is, honey," My mom said, trying to hug me. I pushed her away and yelled, "No! He is not dead!" "Hon-" "MOM! HE IS NOT DEAD! HE WOULD NEVER LEAVE US ALONE!"' ' Tears fulled my eyes. Not again...please not again. "This can't be happening." I whispered, "Not again." Garett leaned his head against the wall, still stiff as a board. "How are we going to tell Jordan?" he asked. "We'll tell her now," Mom mumbled, standing up and pulling us towards her and Jordan's room. **** Me and Garett sat next to Jordan, while mom talked to the other kids. "Where's Gage?" Jordan asked. "Gage...is gone." Garett answered. "Well, when is he coming back?" "Um...never, sweetheart." I said, hating the look on her face. "Did he leave 'cause he hated me?" "No!" Garett said, "He loved you more than anything, he didn't want to leave, but....he had to." Jordan's eyes widened and she screamed and kicked, "Gage! I want my Gage! ''Gage! '''Gage! I want Gage! GAGE!" Garett grabbed her and held her tight. When she stopped, Garett laid her down, and we left the room. Because of all the anxiety, I stumbled towards the pill cabinet. I grabbed my iron pills and swallowed two, not feeling any better. I walked to my bedroom, and collapsed onto my bed, sobbing. Chapter 5: Nightmares Emma's POV (A/N: This was a real dream, and it scared the living sh*t out of me) That night's dream started like anyother dream. I was standing in the dark, trying to call for help, which was useless. Suddenly, hands pushed me, and I was falling down a cliff. For some reason, I didn't scream, even if I was terrifed. I slowed down, then floated to the ground. When my feet touched the ground, I let go of the breath I had been holding. Then, I heard my brother scream painfully. "Gage?" I called. Then Lisa screamed bloodly murder. "Lisa?! Where are you?!" Next was Tyler's yell of pain. "Oh god," I whispered. When I heard my dad scream, I started running. But it was like running on a treadmill. It stayed like this for what seemed like hours, when I woke up, screaming. "Emma?" Landon asked in a tiny voice, "Are you okay?" Instead of answering him, I grabbed him and hugged him tight, scared I would lose him too. Landon petted my hair, whispering, "It's okay. It's just a dream." over and over. It felt weird crying on a 3 year old's shoulder, but I didn't care. I didn't want to lose Landon, I didn't want to lose anyone. Chapter 6: An Unfinished Life Emma's POV The church bells rang a slow, mournful tone as we walked up the many steps of the church. The day was beautiful, as if to mock us with this tragic event. As we walked into the church, we filed into a pew in the front and listened as the priest dragged on and on about Gage. "A bubbly child....Victim of a horrible disease....God saw there would be no cure....An unfinished life...." I couldn't focus on his speech, only on a few words that popped out at me. When he was done, he bowed. The rest of the funeral was a surreal blur. After an hour, we walked out, with Jordan crying and Lily screaming. The worst was yet to come. At the graveyard, the priest said more words but I wasn't paying attention. i was staring at Gage's coffin. His small coffin. My throat tightened. He had been so little, so young. It wasn't fair, he didn't deserve this. When the priest was done, he led us up to the coffin, where we all placed our hands it. I stared at the coffin again, bleary eyed this time. After a few minutes, the funeral director announced it was time to leave, and we did. Sitting in the car, driving away, I thought again of the priest's words. Even with an unfinished life, Gage was free of cancer now and he was with dad. It made me feel a bit jealous. He was with dad. The man we hadn't seen for 2 years, since 2006. But, some how, I knew neither wouldn't want me to feel like that. A small hand took mine and Jordan whispered, "Are...do you think we're going to be okay?" I smiled weakly at her, wrapping my arms around her, "Yes, Jordan. We are." THE END Next in series: Because You Loved Me Category:EvanescenceLover Category:Stories Category:Friendship Category:Depression Category:Death